It is known in a number of surgical procedures, to perform a resection of a portion of a bone, for example and without being limitative, to insert a prosthesis or an orthopedic implant, in a joint of a patient. To perform such resections, resection guides are commonly used to assist the surgeon.
Resection guides currently available to surgeons for performing a resection of a portion of a bone are designed such that, once the resection guide has been properly positioned and secured to the corresponding portion of the bone of the patient, the bone is cut directly using a cutting tool. However, resections performed by directly cutting the bone of a patient tend to require a long positioning procedure for the resection guide to be properly positioned and even then, in some instance, the resulting positioning may not be perfectly precise.
Moreover, known resection guides are generally not patient-specific. Therefore, before proceeding to a resection, the surgeon must perform a series of adjustments in order to adapt the resection guide to the specific patient and situation. As precision is imperative when performing a resection, when using non patient specific resection guides, the adjustment process is inevitable in order to be able to perform different types of resections on patients with different physical characteristics.
In view of the above, there is a need for an improved bone resection guide and a method for resection of a portion of a bone which would be able to overcome or at least minimize some of the above-discussed prior art concerns.